Los celos son malos o buenos?
by Camistle1234
Summary: Sabemos que los celos son malos, crean problemas y conflictos, pero... sera así siempre, o sera que los celos aveces sean buenos?, porque los celos significan: Normalmente es la sospecha o inquietud de que la persona querida, o amada, o ambas le preste atención a otra persona, tal vez no sea la mejor manera, pero los celos son una de las formas de darte cuenta de tus sentimientos.
1. El plan perfecto

Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sega (Chad es un personaje inventado por mi)

El plan perfecto

Era un hermoso día soleado en Mobius, pero cierta eriza rosada, con ojos de color verde jade estaba deprimida y enojada…

¿Por qué?

Fácil… Su estado de ánimo se debe a lo sucedido hace unos minutos antes.

-Flashback-

Eran las tres de la tarde, y ella, Amy Rose, estaba muy feliz, después de dos meses de no ver a su hermano, por fin lo iba a volver a ver, estaba tan impaciente y emocionada, que llego una hora antes al terminal de buses, no le importaba cuanto tenía que esperar, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era su hermano mayor: Chad Rose, el tiempo paso volando para Amy, puesto que solo faltaba menos de un minuto para que el bus en donde iba su hermano llegara, pero justo cuando vio que el bus de su hermano estaba llegando sintió que alguien le toco el hombro.

\- ¿Huh? - volteándose

\- Hola Amy.

\- ohh, hola Tails - sonriendo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Estoy esperando a la persona que más quiero en este mundo! - muy feliz

Tails estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un erizo de color rojo, y ojos verde jade como Amy.

\- ¡Ames!

\- ¡Chad!

Los dos erizos se abrazaron fuertemente, Tails se sorprendió, normalmente la única persona a la que Amy abrazaba con tanta felicidad y amor era Sonic.

La eriza rosa se separó de su hermano.

\- Ah, Tails se me olvidaba decirte que no puedo ir mañana a la reunión del equipo, y que la próxima semana me voy a Athenas.

\- ¿Pero ese no es otro planeta?

\- Sip, Athenas es el planeta donde yo vivo – dijo Chad

\- Bueno, tengo que mostrarle la ciudad a Chad, así que nos vemos después Tails, adiós - Emocionada

\- Adiós – dijo el erizo

Amy tomo la mano de Chad y empezaron a correr hacia la salida del terminal de buses.

\- ¡Adiós! *grito, para que los erizos lo escucharan, ya que habían salido corriendo y estaban demasiado lejos*

Los erizos fueron a muchos lugares, pero al final se separaron, porque varias chicas se ponían a hablar con Chad, preguntándole si estaba soltero, si quería que tuvieran una cita, etc.

\- ¡Chad!

\- ¿Amy?

\- ¿Huh? - volteándose

\- Ahh, hola Sonic, ¿No has visto a un erizo rojo con ojos como los míos?

\- Ehh? No, no lo he visto - Impresionado (¿No me va a dar uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes?)

\- Gracias y adiós.

Amy iba a salir corriendo, pero Sonic la retuvo de la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que… yo… te quería preguntar porque estas tan

\- ¡Ames!

El erizo fue interrumpido por Chad, quien abrazo a Amy, cabe destacar que el erizo azul le molesto que 'ese' llamara así a Amy, y la abrazara de esa manera tan cariñosa.

\- Por fin te encontré, hermosa.

\- ¡¿Y tú quien se supone que eres?! - enojado

Chad estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue Amy quien hablo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Porque le hablas así!? ¡No tienes ningún derecho de tratarlo de esa manera! ¡Vamos Chad!

La chica estaba muy molesta, tomo la mano de su hermano y se fueron.

Por otro lado, Sonic quedo impresionado y dolido, Amy siempre lo defendía a él, pero… esta vez fue diferente… dolorosamente diferente, el erizo azul sintió un dolor en el pecho, decidió ir al taller de Tails, para poder distraerse, y olvidarse de lo recién sucedido.

Sonic llego al taller, y ahí estaban Tails y Knuckles, los tres se pusieron a hablar de cualquier tema hasta que:

\- ¿Mañana todos van a la reunión del equipo? – pregunto el echidna

\- No Amy no va, dijo que iba a mostrarle la ciudad a Chad.

\- ¡¿No va a ir solo por mostrarle la ciudad a ese imbécil?!

Tails y Knuckles se sorprendieron, no esperaban que Sonic se enojara por eso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, acaso estas celoso? – pregunto burlón Knuckles

\- Que estupideces dices, nunca me pondría celoso de una chica, que desde hace 4 años me acosa y molesta.

Lo que no sabían era que una eriza rosa los escuchaba, ella iba a buscar una de sus diademas, que se le había quedado la otra vez, pero al escuchar eso, su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa.

Mientras que en el taller:

\- ¡Sonic! - Grito Tails enfadado, Amy era su amiga y no dejaría que le dijeran eso

\- Suspiro - Lo siento, estoy muy enojado.

\- ¿y se puede saber porque?

\- Desvía la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas - porque tal vez tengas razón… y este un poco celoso.

-Fin del Flashback-

La eriza se puso a llorar, lo único bueno de esto era que nadie la vería llorar, porque su hermano fue a ver a una amiga, porque ella se iba con los hermanos Rose a Athenas, y la casa de la amiga de su hermano estaba demasiado lejos, eran 8 horas de viaje, por eso su hermano iba a dormir en la casa de su amiga.

\- ¿Rose? - Se escuchó desde la sala de su casa

La chica levanto la cabeza y vio cómo su mejor amigo, entraba a su habitación, intento esconder sus lágrimas, pero era demasiado tarde, el erizo de ojos rojos ya había visto sus lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa te duele algo, te sientes mal!?

\- No… no te preocupes Shadow, estoy bien - Haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

\- Rose no me mientas sé que estas mal, confía en mí y dime que te pasa.

Amy le conto todo lo que paso hace unos minutos antes.

\- ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito faker!

Shadow quería mucho a Amy, pero no de forma amorosa, sino de forma fraternal, ella le pudo dar la amistad y el cariño que el necesitaba, incluso lo hizo cambiar un poco, intentaba mostrar más sus sentimientos, sonreía más, etc

\- no, él no tiene la culpa de que sea tan molesta, y tampoco tiene la culpa de no me ame, no lo puedo obligar a amarme.

\- Riéndose - ¿Es enserio Rose?

\- ¿Enserio qué? - confundida

\- Riéndose mucho más - Que el faker estaba celoso porque estabas con tu hermano, y pensó que eran otra cosa, y eso significa que le gustas.

\- ¿enserio crees que eso?

\- No creo, estoy seguro, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- El faker es muy orgulloso, no aceptara sus sentimientos, a menos que piense que te está perdiendo.

\- ¿Perdiendo?

\- Que piense que te interesa otro chico, como hoy, con lo que paso con tu hermano.

\- Pero… no sé si sea buena idea, porque yo mañana les iba a presentar a el equipo a mi hermano, además, no creo que dar celos sea buena idea, los celos son malos…

\- Eso depende, además ahora veras que estos celos no serán malos, sino que serán buenos, así, por fin el faker entiende lo que siente.

\- Sonríe y abraza a Shadow - Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero… ¿quién me ayudaría a darle celos a Sonic?

\- Si quieres lo puedo hacer yo.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Claro que sí!

\- Sonriendo - Bueno, entonces, empecemos con el plan perfecto.


	2. ¡¿El beso!

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sega (Chad y Miranda son personajes inventados por mi)**

 **¡¿El beso!?**

Al día siguiente, como a las cuatro de la tarde llego Chad con Miranda (su amiga), ahí fue cuando Amy le conto a los dos sobre su plan con Shadow.

\- ¿Pero no sería un poco raro? – Dijo Chad

\- ¿El qué? – Pregunto la eriza Rosa.

\- Que tú de un día para otro estés de novia con Shadow, cuando hace unos días le pedias citas a Sonic. – Respondió el erizo rojo.

\- Maldición tienes razón. – Dijo Amy desanimada.

\- Entonces… ¿porque no pasan una semana actuando como novios y que los del equipo los vean? – Dijo Miranda, la cual era una gata de color celeste con pelo largo, y ojos cafés.

\- Es una idea increíble, Miranda, gracias *Dijo Amy abrazando a Miranda*

En toda la semana eso es lo que Amy y Shadow hicieron, se tomaban de la mano, se abrazaban, se daban besos en la mejilla, Todos los del Team Sonic lo vieron, casi todos ya pensaban que eran novios, excepto Sonic quien se negaba a creer eso, además eso también lo pueden hacer los amigos, pero también era cierto que Shadow era poco demostrativo y nunca lo habían visto actuar así con alguien.

Después de eso Amy llevo a Chad y a Miranda al taller, para que conocieran al equipo.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – Dijo la eriza rosa emocionada.

\- ¡Hola Amy! – Respondieron algunos del Team.

Y es algunos, porque Sonic no saludo, sino que lo único que hiso fue ver a Chad de manera amenazante.

\- Bueno chicos, yo les quería presentar a mi hermano Chad y a su amiga Miranda.

Ante lo dicho por la eriza rosa, Sonic abrió los ojos.

\- ¿¡Hermano!? - Pregunto el erizo azul sorprendido.

\- Sip, soy su hermano, encantado de conocerlos – dijo Chad sonriendo.

Knuckles estaba aguantando la risa, recordando lo que había pasado la semana pasada. (El capítulo uno, sobre los celos de Sonic)

\- Pero eso no es lo único que les tengo que decir. – Dijo Amy

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Tails

Después de decir eso Shadow se acercó a Amy, le tomo la mano, se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Shadow y yo estamos de novios – dijo la eriza

Sonic que estaba tomando bebida, se ahogó por la noticia.

\- ¡¿Estas bien?! – Pregunto el zorro de dos colas

\- Si – Respondió el erizo de ojos verde esmeralda

\- … Así que… ¿Tú y Shadow están de novios eh? – Pregunto Sonic

\- Así es – Dijo la eriza de ojos verde jade

\- Que extraño… yo nunca los he visto besarse… y esa es una de las cosas que hacen los novios – Dijo Sonic sonriendo

Después de decir eso, los dos erizos y la gata pensaron que el plan ya había fallado, pero Amy tomo la cara de Shadow y lo beso, acción que hizo sorprender a todos.

Amy se separó de Shadow.

\- Bueno adiós – Dijo la eriza rosa.

Amy tomo a los dos erizos y a la gata y salió corriendo, después de un rato de correr pararon en el parque.

Chad y Miranda le iban a decir algo a Amy, cuando esta les gano.

\- Antes de que me digan algo, no bese a Shadow. – Dijo la eriza de ojos verde jade.

\- Es cierto – Dijo Shadow con una cinta en la mano.

\- Pero si yo vi cómo se besaron – Dijo Chad confundido.

\- No, Amy me puso una cinta en la boca, no se veía porque tenía sus manos sobre la cinta. – Explico el erizo de ojos rojos carmesí.

\- Ahhh, fue buena idea – Dijo la gata celeste.


	3. El final

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sega (Chad y Miranda son personajes inventados por mi)**

 **El final: La verdad y ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

\- ¿Podemos ir a la tienda de ropa la perla brillante?, me han dicho que hay ropa muy linda.- Dijo la gata emocionada.

\- Lo siento, no puedo ir, Cream me invito a su casa.- Dijo la peli rosa.

\- Yo sé dónde queda la tienda, si quieren vamos.- Dijo el de mirada carmesí.

\- ¡Si, vamos!- exclamo alegre la peli celeste.

Los dos erizos y la gata se despidieron de Amy, la eriza caminaba tranquilamente a la casa de Cream, y le faltaba poco para llegar, cuando su celular empezó a sonar, indicando que la estaban llamando, al ver la pantalla, pudo ver que quien la estaba llamando era su mejor amiga Cream.

\- Hola, Cream.- Dijo alegremente.

-Hola Amy.- Respondió Feliz la conejita.

\- ¿Para qué me llamas?- Pregunto curiosamente Amy.

\- Era para avisarte que no nos vamos a poder juntar, lo siento, tengo hora con el dentista.- Explico Cream.

\- Esta bien, ¿entonces nos juntamos mañana?- Pregunto la de ojos verde jade.

\- Si.- Respondió alegre la de ojos chocolate.

\- Bueno, adiós que te valla bien.- Se despidió la eriza rosa.

\- Adiós, que te valla bien a ti también.- Se despidió la conejita

Amy empezó a caminar a su casa, la cual no quedaba muy cerca, paro en una plaza para admirar el lugar, pero deja de ver el lugar cuando siente que alguien le toca el hombro, a lo cual ella se voltea, y al voltearse descubrió que quien le había tocado el hombro, no era nada más ni menos que Sonic, antes de que la chica pudiera hablar, el erizo azul hablo primero.

\- Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.- Dijo de manera seria el de ojos verde esmeralda.

\- Claro, que pasa.- Dijo Amy confundida por la actitud seria de Sonic.

\- ¿Por qué mentiste?- Pregunto de manera mucho más seria, el erizo azul.

\- ¿En qué?- Pregunto la eriza un poco asustada, de que Sonic supiera que toda la supuesta relación con Shadow era mentira.

\- En qué tú y Shadow estén saliendo, y no digas que los dos realmente son novios, porque cuando salieron corriendo, los seguí y vi como el emo se sacaba la cinta, y explicaba que realmente no se habían besado.- Explico Sonic.

\- Yo… lo que pasa es que… pensé que si te daba celos… tú me ibas a amar… y.- La eriza dejo de hablar, porque Sonic en un rápido movimiento la beso.

\- No seas tonta… no necesitas darme celos para que te amé, yo te quiero y amo, desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo el erizo mientras la abrazaba.

La eriza se quedó callada.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Sonic.

Amy sin pensarlo dos veces beso a Sonic, acción que al principio sorprendió al erizo, pero que luego acepto.

\- Te amo.- Dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa

\- Yo también te amo.- Dijo feliz la eriza rosa.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto Sonic.

\- Me encantaría.- Dijo Amy abrazando a su ahora novio.

\- ¡Por fin!- Exclamaron voces demasiado conocidas para los dos erizos.

Y es que al darse la vuelta vieron que los que habían dicho eso eran sus amigos.

\- ¿Esperen ustedes sabían de esto?- Pregunto el de ojos verde esmeralda sorprendido.

\- Sip, nosotros les contamos.- Dijo la gata celeste.

\- Por eso cancele nuestra junta, lo siento por mentir.- Dijo la conejita.

\- No importa Cream, gracias.- le agradeció la eriza rosa a su mejor amiga.

Al parecer los celos no son todos malos, ¿cierto?


End file.
